The present invention relates generally to hoses and more particularly to a coil hose and storage system.
Traditional hoses are bulky and difficult to store. They tangle easily and are cumbersome to move to and from a storage location. Because of the inconvenience of moving the hose to a storage location, they are typically left lying on the ground near the faucet in a jumbled pile. This is not only unsightly, but the hose tends to get dirty and slimy.
One of the recent methods to overcome some of the disadvantages of traditional hoses is a coiled hose. Coiled hoses are significantly more compact and thus easier to transport if storage away from the faucet is desired. Many people like to keep their hoses near the faucet so that they do not need to store them and retrieve them each time they want to use the hose. Thus, coiled hoses tend to be left lying on the ground near the faucet. Such storage, while an improvement over similar storage of a traditional hose, is still not ideal. The coiled hose is still on the ground and tends to get dirty and slimy.
Thus, there is a need for a method of neatly storing a hose near the faucet so that the hose is neatly stored off the ground so that is less likely to get dirty and slimy.
A further disadvantage of prior art coiled hoses is that the hoses are coiled over the entire length of the hose. This makes it difficult to stretch the hose to its maximum length without the hose kinking.
Thus, there is also a need for a coiled hose that can be stretched to its maximum length without kinking.